Une nuit plein de mystère
by Helenemalvezin
Summary: Bonjour à tous, je vous mets ici un oneshot que j'ai mis un peu de temps à faire car j'étais occupé. Donc voilà.


**Petit One shot que j'espère vous plaira. bonne lecture. Attention, il y a une musique mettez-là c'est un conseil. **

* * *

><p><strong>Taper sur google : Avatar 04 The Bioluminescence Of the Night<strong>

Un humain.

Lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux couleur de cet même univers obscures pleure. Il n'a pas pu la sauver. Il n'a pas pu avoir son amour durant leurs jeunesses, il l'a perdu pour toujours dans les bras d'un autre. James Potter l'a lui a ravi. Il lui a même donné un fils. Mais son amour est resté intacte. Il a alors décidé de la protéger de la prophétie en s'alliant à Dumbledore. Mais le malheur tomba tout de même. Il l'a trouvé morte devant le lit de son bébé. Il l'a pleuré. Pendant des jours et des nuits. Ses pas l'ont menés au directeur, puis dans la forêt interdite.

Une louve.

Elle ne sait pas où elle est ni ce qu'elle est. Sa fourrure blanche brille sous le clair de lune. Elle se souvient de rien, si ce n'est de la façon dont elle s'est réveillée. Un oiseau de feu et d'or lui a chuchoté des mots d'espoir dans son oreille. Malgré tout, la louve ne comprend pas. Elle continue de marcher quand un son étrange lui parvient. Ses oreilles connaissent ses sanglots. Le coeur de la louve fait place au coeur de l'humaine. Sa forme se change. Une voix de femme sort de sa bouche.

- Qui suis-je?

La femme, nue, avance vers le son encore éloigné. Elle voit un lac. Elle voit son reflet. Une femme à la peau blanche, des cheveux châtains avec des nuances d'or. Deux yeux couleurs ambre étrangement similaire à ceux d'une louve, la regardent. L'amour représente son reflet. Elle avance à nouveau. La lune lui donne un aspect fantomatique. Presque transparent. Elle le voit. L'homme. Elle murmure son nom en un souffle de vent.

Un homme

Une chaleur intense brûle dans son coeur. Quelque chose l'appelle. « **Lily? **» Il se retourne. Mais son espoir s'envole. Il n'y a rien. Pas d'âme, pas de créature. Il s'assoit à nouveau. Il lève ses yeux, et à ce moment là, il aperçoit une créature, une femme nue. Belle comme un souffle. Mais ce n'est pas Lily. Il rebaisse les yeux.

Une femme

Elle voit l'humain. Ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs, si étrange et triste, la transpercent. Elle croit rêver. Ou plutôt elle se souvient de lui. Ou alors c'est ses sens qui lui envoies ce message. Son coeur l'appelle. Son coeur de magicienne.

Un homme

L'homme ressent cet appel. Il reconnaît ce sentiment. Mais il ne sait pas ni de quand ni d'où il l'a ressenti. Ou alors c'est comme si le futur ou le passé lui donnent ce sentiment. Il se lève. Trop attiré par son coeur de sorcier.

Une femme.

Elle le voit venir. Son coeur entend les émotions de l'homme. Interrogation, mais attirance. Attirance magique. Elle lève ses paumes en avant. Elle appelle son nom, même si c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit.

- Severus Rogue.

Un homme

Severus ne comprend pas comment elle connait son nom. Mais lui non plus, il ne comprend pas comment il sait celui de la femme. Il lève ses mains et pose les siennes contre celles de la femme.

- Jenifael Loquas.

Ensemble

Les deux êtres se regardent comme si c'est une retrouvaille. Mais en fait non. Ils ne se connaissent pas, ne se sont jamais vu. Elle, louve, lui, humain. Le chagrin de Severus fond, envahit par la chaleur de la femme fantôme. Ensemble, les mots sortent malgré eux de leurs bouches. Des mots ressemblant à une incantation.

_- Au début de tout, il n'y avait ni humain, ni sorciers, ni magiciens, ni inquisiteurs. Seulement des mots. Des mots anciens pour nous guider. Les mots sont les berceaux des pensées et des forces de celui qui les chantes. Ils serviront tous un jour d'exemple qu'il faut suivre à jamais. Maintenant toi et moi pouvons communiquer avec ces mots anciens. Ils nous faut les unir en un seul et même chant dans l'espoir de donner naissance à quelquechose de grand. Et bien qu'étant différent, les mots, les mots que nous utilisons sont les mêmes. Toi et moi sommes différents, mais les rêves que nous poursuivons sont les mêmes. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre par les mots. Et nous les partageons tout comme nos songes. Les montagnes brilleront de mille-feux, les rivières redeviendront claires et scintillantes, les oiseaux chanteront. Dans ce monde éblouissant, serein et calme, tout être prospèrera. Que ces conditions soient éternels et perdurent à jamais. Et même si un jour nos destins se séparent, gardons pour toujours au fond de nos coeurs, ces semblables mots. Il ne nous faudra jamais oublié surtout jamais douté que nos vies nos destinées nos âmes sont les mêmes. _

Leurs deux poitrines brillent en un cercle d'or, leurs yeux se ferment, leurs lèvres s'unissent. Sous le clair de lune deux êtres différents s'échangent des mots et des gestes d'amour. Une fois le matin de levé, Severus Rogue se réveille. nu. Il ne se souvient de rien. Ni de son désespoir d'avoir perdu Lily, ni de ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière. Seul reste un sentiment profond d'amour. Des larmes d'incompréhension tombent, malgré un sourire.

Jeni se réveille nue dans son lit en France. Elle aussi ne comprend pas. Mais elle sourit. Elle sent que son aventure en Angleterre ne sera jamais de tout repos. Elle se lève et se prépare à son nouvel avenir.

* * *

><p><strong>C'est en quelque sorte une "avant-première" de mon autre fic.^^<strong>


End file.
